thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Kreider
| birth_place = Boxford, Massachusetts | draft = 19th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2012 }} Chris Krieder (born Christopher James Kreider on April 30, 1991) is an American professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played college ice hockey at Boston College and was drafted in the first round (19th overall) by the Rangers in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Chris holds the NHL record for most Stanley Cup playoff goals before playing his first NHL regular season game with five. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Chris played for Masconomet Regional High School and later Phillips Academy, a preparatory school in Andover, Massachusetts. He scored a goal in the 2010 NCAA title game in which Boston College defeated the University of Wisconsin to win the national title; he was also named to the 2010 Hockey East All-Rookie Team. He also scored six goals for the gold medal-winning United States World Junior Championship team in 2010. He was chosen to represent the United States once again at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, and led the team with four goals in six games as Team USA won the bronze medal. Two of Chris' goals were scored in the bronze medal game, and he was named the USA's best player for that game. His ten goals in World Junior Championship play ties him with John LeClair and Mike Modano for third all-time among American players, behind just Jeremy Roenick's 13 and Brian Gionta's 11. Chris was named Most Valuable Player of the 2011 Beanpot Tournament as Boston College won the tournament for the second-straight time. He was also selected to the senior United States to compete in the 2011 IIHF World Championship in Slovakia. In 2011–12, Chris won a second NCAA title with Boston College where he led the team in scoring with 23 goals and 45 points in 44 games. He 23 goals were second overall in the Hockey East conference and tied for eighth in the NCAA; his 45 points were fifth in Hockey East and tied for 19th in the NCAA. He was also tied for the Hockey East lead in game-winning goals (5), short handed goals (3) and short-handed points (5). Chris also finished in the top ten in Hockey East with seven power play goals and 17 power play points. Professional Playing Career On April 10, 2012, Chris signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Rangers. He joined New York the following day for practice, and was eligible to participate in the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. On April 16, 2012, he made his NHL debut in a Stanley Cup playoff game against the Ottawa Senators in Game 6 of the Eastern Conference Quarter-finals. On April 23, 2012, Chris scored his first career NHL goal in Game 6 with an assist from former World Junior Championship teammate Derek Stepan, which proved to be the game-winner. His second NHL goal was also a playoff game-winning goal, this time coming against the Washington Capitals on in Game 1 of the Eastern Conference Semi-finals on April 28, 2012, making him the first player in NHL history whose first two goals were playoff game-winners. Chris ended the 2012 playoffs with five goals, an NHL record for most playoff goals before playing his first regular season game. The prior record of four such goals was held by Eddie Mazur and the prior record of three goals in a single post-season prior to playing a regular season game was held by George McPhee and Ray Cote. On November 30, 2013, he scored his first career hat-trick against the Vancouver Canucks in a 5–2 Rangers victory. On July 23, 2014, Chris and the Rangers agreed to a two-year, $4.95 million contract. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Category:1991 births Category:New York Rangers players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey left wingers Category:Boston College Eagles players